Birth of a Vampire
by KeraJeir
Summary: Usagi thinks she a normal High School girl brought up by her grandmother, Serene after the disappearance of her parents. Mamoru is a popular High School boy with an unusual and dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I have changed Mamoru's age to similar to Usagi's. They are both at High School.

Chapter 1

She looked over at him, a cold look in her eyes; he glanced over in her direction she looked away. She was nothing to him, she treated him the same as everyone else with indifference, everyone believed her to be cold and unfeeling but she couldn't blame them really. She'd been like this since her parents left her with her grandmother, she wasn't resentful toward her guardian. She had never met her parents, nor did she wish to. She looked over at him again the coldness replaced by a hint of jealousy, he was surrounded by his friends laughing and smiling, he was her opposite, he was animated, lively and had friends and family. She however was steel eyed, dead and alone, she wanted to talk to other people her age but she could never find the courage to approach them. They all seemed to ridicule and mock her. She turned her head slowly from the group to the window gazing longingly outside as the afternoon rain poured down, she liked the rain and didn't want to be stuck inside in a stuffy classroom surrounded by people, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, she gave a small inward laugh, as if I wasn't alone enough. But then even if she was in a room full of people she still felt alone.

'Hey…?' someone placed their hand on her shoulder, she jumped, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." She looked up at the boy next to her, her eyes still betraying her sad thoughts; she quickly regained composure her eyes steeled over. His face changed, he seemed to be afraid.

"What?" she snapped annoyed at herself for losing herself in thought.

"Well…I thought you might want to join us?" he waited for her answer.

"Oh, well, I...err" she felt herself go a little red, "No." she answered, "…thank you." She looked away quickly feeling foolish at her lack of courage and more annoyed that she lost her composure again.

"Oh, alright" he seemed a little disappointed, "it's just I thought you looked lonely and then when you…never mind." He walked quickly back to the table with his friends.

He sat down, "Why did ask _her_ to sit with us?" he just shrugged and shook his head, then acted as though he didn't hear the question.

She was sitting beneath one of the large beech trees in a quiet corner of the park, lost in her thoughts, she had a book open in front of her laying on her lap, that she was meant to be reading, but she couldn't concentrate, her thoughts kept going back to the boy that spoke to her, why did he even talk to me she asked herself. But the she didn't care and set about reading her chemistry book, she found the topic rather dull and repetitive but read it none the less. She realized that she was rereading the same line again and again for over five minutes. "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself. She closed her book giving up trying to read it and lay on her back and staring up at the small branches of the tree rustling in the wind, she closed her eyes savouring the scent of flowers drifting over from the nearby gardens.

She was startled awake by some children running by, she sat up slowly the sun was descending; she looked at her watch 9.30. She shook her head I slept for two hours! She looked around quickly to check her belongings, they were piled neatly beside her bag including her chemistry book, and she glanced around again and just glimpsed a white sleeve at the edge of the tree. Who? She put all her books in her bag, and walked around to see who it was. Him?! It was the same boy from school; he had drifted off to sleep a strand of his dark hair falling over his slightly tanned face. She moved a little closer and pushed the strand gently behind his ear, her hand lingered. She snatched in back quickly, what am I doing? She scribbled a note and left quickly, almost running, she slowed down after she rounded a corner questions whirling dizzily in her mind. What was he doing there? Was it him that piled her books? Why did he do it in the first place? The incident in school came back. Why did he talk to her? He had plenty of friends, why ask her to join them? Come to think of it she had never heard about him having a girlfriend…she shook her head never she thought she had slowed down lost in her thoughts, but that doesn't mean anything does it?

"Hey! Usagi…Wait!" she heard his voice yell. She quickly thought of running but what was the point, so she stopped turned and waited for him, he ran up beside her taking a second to catch his breath, "I thought I'd lost you there." he looked at her now, she glanced down at his hand and saw the note she left, he quickly stuffed into his pocket.

"What were you doing there?" she tried not to sound too snappish

"Well, I wanted to talk to you" he said quickly.

"But…?" she asked thinking, why does he want to _talk_ to me?

"You were asleep…and well I didn't want to wake you up…."

"So you waited for me to wake up?" she finished for him.

"Well yeah" he looked around nervously, "I hope you didn't mind me piling your books, some of your work was blowing away."

"Oh, so it was you," she said absently, "err...thanks" She looked away from him embarrassed but didn't show it, thinking quickly "Why did you want to talk to me?" Feeling a little relieved that she had something else to say.

"Well…err…I thought about asking you to the spring dance, it's just I didn't want to do it in front of the people at school. Cause' well I thought it might embarrass you since you don't seem to like many people or too much attention." He looked a little relieved and seemed to relax.

How does he know that about me, she thought, duh it's pretty obvious by the way you treat people and the way you hide yourself she scolded "This isn't some stupid joke is it?" she asked bluntly.

"No, it's not." He snapped, "Sorry." He looked away from her looking a little hurt.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask." She paused, "I'm just kind of curious as to why you asked me when there are so many girls that keeping asking you out." He turned to face her, a small smile on his face.

"If you really must know, they only want to go out with me because I'm popular and they want it to rub off on them. Personally…" He laughed a little, his dark blue eyes sparkling, "I think you don't care, am I right?" She nodded.

"You still didn't answer my question." She said quickly

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well…um…the truth is…that…" He stopped looked away from her.

"Stop doing that. I like eye contact so I know if someone's lying to me." He looked at her directly; she relaxed a little, "Thanks. So the truth is that you…." She waited patiently. He has beautiful eyes, no wonder girls go for him she thought, that strand she had moved back when he was sleeping had fallen down again.

"I…well…" He looked a little stressed now. "I can't say. I can't put into words, least that I have the guts to say." He laughed nervously. He stepped a little closer to her and gave her a chaste kiss. He stepped back and looked in her eyes, "Well that's the only I can express how I feel about you, Usagi." She didn't say anything, she couldn't, and she didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say, I…well…yes I will come with you to the dance," She bit her lip "But could we not say anything to anyone." She stared into his eyes.

"I thought you would say that, it's fine by me, if it makes you feel more comfortable." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She was about to go home when she decided. "Goodnight."

She got home and for once she didn't need to fake happiness for her grandmother, "Grand mum, I'm home." She wondered into the kitchen, her grandmother was putting on the kettle. "Hello, Usa." Her grandmother looked at her granddaughter. "Why so happy?" Usagi just shrugged getting something to eat out of the fridge, grabbing an apple.

"No, real reason. Say Grand mum, could we maybe go shopping for a dress for me?" She bit into an apple.

"A Dress? Whatever for?" She glanced at her granddaughter, "Well there is a dress upstairs, you might like."

"Thanks, can you show me it later once I'm finished my homework. I'll need for next month, you know for the spring dance." Her grandmother stopped.

"The spring dance? I thought you didn't like going to those things."

"I don't really it's just well, a boy asked me to go with him and I said yes." She paused for a moment unsure, "I can go can't I?"

"Of course you can. So what's his name then?" Usagi blushed.

"Mamoru."

"What that popular one with the dark hair?" Usagi nodded, "I know his mother, nice woman the father, well you know what they say if you can't say something nice don't say nothing at all."

"You won't say anything to her will you?" she asked suddenly

"No, no. Not if you don't want me to dear. I know you don't like unwanted attention."

The month flew by, they caught snatched glances of each other in school, and the dance approached, the girls were excited, rumours that Mamoru had asked someone to the dance circulated. Usagi became rather nervous about the whole thing. Dreadful 'what ifs' whirled in and out of her mind? As her grandmother did the finishing touches to her dress, she seemed a little calmer. She was ready, her midnight blue dress fitted nicely flattering her figure, and her grandmother disappeared into her own room for a moment. She came back through with a camera and a dark navy blue box. She put them both down and opened the box, "Come here, Usagi." She motioned for her to turn, "This was your mother's though I don't know if you want it." Placed it around Usagi's neck, it was a thin silver chain with a small heart pendant, she put her hand over it, and it was a locket. Her grandmother never clasped it she let it fall into Usagi's hand. It opened, inside there was a small piece of paper, and pictures of two people, she unfolded it slowly her hands trembling slightly. There was wavy hand writing not much different from Usagi's own handwriting it read:

 _Our dearest Daughter,_

 _We are sorry we left you, and wish we could have watched you grow up. We hope my mother has been taking good care of you but we're sure she has. Give her our love, and have a happy life._

All our love your Mother and Father

 _._

Tear ran down her cheek, "I didn't know, why didn't you show me this grand mum?"

"My dear granddaughter," she said as she wiped away her cheek, "You weren't ready. Now, please stop crying dear you'll spoil your make-up." Usagi laughed and hugged her grandmother, "Thank you, grand mum."

The doorbell rang, panic filled Usagi, "Be calm, my dear, you look beautiful." She smiled looking at herself in the mirror while her grandmother put the necklace on and left to answer the door. Usagi got up and walked to the top of the stairs, waiting. "Usa!" her grandmother almost sang. She walked down the stairs, slowly. And glanced toward the doorway where Mamoru stood, Wow she thought he looks gorgeous, his shoulder length hair tied neatly back and wearing a midnight blue suit. She saw the look in his eyes and realized he must be thinking the same her cheeks flushed red. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs, he slipped his arm about her waist, she tensed a little but it felt like the most natural thing in the world, and murmured in her ear 'You look beautiful' she smiled; she had never been called beautiful by anyone other than her grandmother. She was still looking into his now intense blue eyes, when a camera clicked, she turned to see her grand mum holding a camera up, and "You two remind of Usa's parents." His eyes shone at the approval that was now given from her grandmother, "Now, hurry along and have fun." Usagi was helped into her short coat and stepped outside the door, "Thank you, for allowing me to escort your granddaughter." Her grandmother looked almost taken aback, she laughed, "A rare find, Usa, a fine gentleman." He went a little red, making her grandmother laugh.

There was no need to drive; Usagi's house was a five-minute walk from school. They walked along quietly, she glanced up at Mamoru, he was still blushing from the comment her grandmother gave him, "I'm sorry, for the way my grandmother behaved." He shook his head, "It's alright, I…well…I was being polite, my mum said I should make a good impression." Usa blinked, laughed a little and leaned her head against his chest, "She was already impressed, you know. The night you kissed me I came home genuinely happy."

He stopped for a moment, "Did I say something wrong?" he shook his head

"No, you didn't. It's just when I got home I was a happier than usual." He chuckled, "My mum, just asked me what's her name, then?"

They both laughed, "That's what grand mum did as well."

They walked, linking hands, turning the corner they reached the school, he glanced at her "Ready?"

"No, but if I don't do it now I probably never will." She laughed, nervously though; she hoped the fact that her date was the most popular guy in school would go unnoticed and that she even bothered to come too. He felt her tense and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze; she glanced sideways at him giving him a weak smile.

They entered the hall at an awkward time, a song had just ended and they were the only two entering, the DJ spotted them and announced their entrance "and let's say welcome to the lovely couple both dressed in midnight blue, who have just entered the hall." Every head turned in their direction, Usagi gulped a little a stepped a little closer to Mamoru for comfort, most of the girls didn't recognize her, for which she was relieved, but one of them did. She heard whispers all over the hall, her name and his being mentioned, Mamoru gave her hand another squeeze, she replied with some pressure herself, "Just ignore them, there just jealous because I'm standing next to the most gorgeous woman in the room." he whispered. She felt herself relax, yeah she thought and that I'm standing next to the most popular and the most gorgeous guy in school, the thought made her smile.

The DJ whipped up a tune and she was almost dragged onto the dance floor by Mamoru, "Wait a minute, I can't…." She was being twirled around by Mamoru, but her feet seemed to be keeping up, how on earth? She was breathless by the end of the song, "Wow!" she took a few deep breaths before they sat down, "Where did you learn to dance like that?" he shrugged and went to get some drinks, while she calmed herself. "My mum taught me, actually." He said when he sat back down. "The question is. How were you able to keep up with me?" He gazed into her shining blue eyes, waiting.

"I honestly don't know." She was genuinely puzzled about it, "My grand mum said something to me about my…"

She looked away, "You don't talk about your parents to anyone do you?" she shook her head, a steely glint could be seen in her eyes as he mentioned her parents, but that same sadness he saw once reappeared again, "You were thinking about them when I came up to you in class."

"How do you know that?" She asked quickly, but nervously.

"The eyes are a window into the soul." He replied, "They betray you sometimes, when your mind wonders."

She sat there shocked, "How long have you been watching me?" She asked quietly, more to herself than to him.

A slow tune started playing in the background he got up, "Shall we?" She stood up and walked with him to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him, she felt like putty in his strong but gentle hands, it was almost as if she couldn't control herself, she felt herself being lulled by the sway of the dance, gazing into his eyes, where she happily lost herself. They danced a lot and talked a little to each other, and leaving discreetly. They walked into the schools garden, the cherry tree in full bloom, "Beautiful isn't it?" She nodded, her eyes wandering over the garden at its best. They walked around a little, in silence. Stopping under the cherry tree, the pink blossoms falling onto her light hair. She felt a little strange being alone with him, but it felt right for some reason, she stopped walking and turned to face him. He was already looking at her with a small smile on his face she smiled back. They kissed deeply. Usagi wished it could be this way forever, but she knew it wouldn't last, she pulled away first, "Why me, Mamoru?" she asked him. He looked surprised at the sudden question, "Well…I don't really know, to be honest, I thought it was just because you were one of the only girls that didn't fancy me." He continued, "But that wasn't it, you were and still are the first girl I notice when I come into class." He looked away for a moment, "I was curious as to why you often looked sad and you were shunned by everyone else."

She looked down at her feet, "So, you pity me, that's all."

"No, no, it's not that." He said quickly, "I don't know how to put it." He started pacing, he paused for a moment, and "I believe that I love you." He said quickly going red in the face.

"I…uh…don't know what to say." She felt herself blushing; she looked away biting her lip. What I am supposed to say? She thought quickly, "You know, I thought I was jealous of you because you have all your friends around, you." She said, "But I could have been jealous of the person next to you, but it was you I was jealous of. I'm not blaming you for being popular. I mean your handsome, funny and seem to enjoy peoples' company."

"Actually…" he hesitated a little, "I don't really like being around lots of people, I've just gotten used it that's all. If anything I'd prefer one person's company I _like_ rather than the crowd that hangs about with me."

Usagi looked at him thinking that he had said 'hangs about with me.' So he doesn't like there company really, surprises me. She couldn't think of anything to say, she was jealous of him for no reason, "So you see," he continued, "I'm actually jealous of you, because people, well, they avoid you. I'm sorry if that sounded like an insult."

"I…well…" She wasn't insulted strangely enough, she cheered a little, and "I suppose I can understand, being popular isn't all it's cracked up to be." She thought a little about what else he said 'a person he liked' did he mean her? She thought hopefully.

"I wish I could understand, but maybe after tonight I will." She thought about all the 'popular' wanting to hang out with her because she was dating the most popular guy in school. She shivered at the thought; I'm not really looking forward to next week.

"I really hoped those people," motioned his head toward the loud hall, "would leave you alone, since I know you don't like company that much."

She laughed, "I like _your_ company." She said prodding gently at his chest, "I'm sure I can live with them, after all I am the 'quiet one' remember." She looked at him again, "and didn't you say people avoided me." He nodded, "Let us leave this until next week when we _have_ to worry about, OK?" she asked gently, "Meanwhile, we can get to know each other a little better." She said suggestively.

He smiled, "I know this quiet little spot in the park…"

He walked her home, kissing her goodnight; they parted both happy that they had made plans for the weekend. Usagi entered her home, her grandmother sitting in the living room, dozing in her favourite armchair with a book on her lap, her glass slipping slightly off her face. "Grand mum?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm, oh, hello Usa, did you have a good time?" her grand mum asked sleepily.

"Yes, it was nice. Are you going to bed now, grand mum?" she didn't really like her grand mum sleeping in her chair, bad for her back.

"Yes, I suppose I will." Usagi slipped her grand mums glasses off and placed them in her case and put the book on the side table. She walked upstairs with her grand mum seeing her to bed, happy her grand mum was comfortable, she sought her own bed, and fell asleep, her dress hanging neatly on its hanger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She rose the next morning the early morning sun, shining gently on her face. She blinked, trying to wake herself, then she remembered the previous night, and she smiled and leapt out of bed. She let her grandmother sleep, while she had a shower. She came out of the shower about half an hour later, her long light hair left down to dry, though she usually braided it she changed her mind, she threw on some jeans and a white t-shirt. Her grand mum wasn't up yet so, Usagi decided she'd cook breakfast. About an hour later her grand mum came downstairs, "Who's cooking and what? It smells good." She commented.

"It's just breakfast grand mum, how do you want your eggs?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sunny side up thanks. Why did you decide to cook?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"I dunno, I got up before you, so I just decided to cook, since you've done it so much for me and besides I'm going out today, I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh, where are you going?"

"Meeting Mamoru." She said before biting into a piece of toast. "I said I would meet him in the park, under the beech tree." She saw her grandmothers face, "Please don't worry grand mum, I'll call you if I'm going to be late, but I should be back before…tenish, is that OK?"

"Its fine dear, I wasn't concerned about your day out. It's just I've never seen you so…well…happy." Usagi stopped for a moment, and gave a quiet laugh, I suppose I'm never have been she thought. She went over and hugged her grand mum, "Have fun today."

Usagi smiled thinking I will.

She sat under the beech tree waiting for a while she eventually lay down and dozed off. She felt fingers going through her long hair, I must be dreaming she thought sleepily, but she opened her eyes to find Mamoru leaning over her stroking her hair, she smiled, not a dream she thought happily. "Good morning, Usako." He said in almost a whisper.

"Good morning" she said sleepily, "What time is it?"

"Ten thirty." He replied calmly. She sat up slowly, her head spinning a little. She laid back down letting Mamoru wrap his arms about her waist.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked, yawning a little.

"You look so peaceful when you are sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." He smiled, gently. "Shall we?"

"Can't we stay here a little longer…?" she asked pleadingly.

He smiled and nodded she closed her eyes and lay happily in his arms, running a finger gently up and down the upper part of his leg, while he ran his fingers gently through her hair. He moved his hand gently down to her neck, running a finger up and down her main artery, no not there she thought, and she bit her lip slightly. She moved one of her hands over the finger stroking her neck, "We can go, now." She said quietly, she sat up, getting up slowly so as not to make herself dizzy, she felt gentle hands steady her, she smiled at Mamoru. They walked quietly for a while, her arm sitting on his waist and his arm around her shoulders, his finger still stroked her neck, making her a little impatient but she kept quiet, she played with a strand of her hair to distract herself. She wasn't really looking where they were going; he turned into a small side entrance, hidden by a curtain of branches. She found them in a small garden, surrounded by high hedges blocking the outside from view, the roof covered in crawlers, showing pretty pink flowers.

He had stopped stroking her neck, as she looked around the garden. It was unusual as there was a single white rose in the middle of the garden, she went over a knelt beside it, feeling the petals with care, it was so soft and smooth, her hand strayed slightly 'Ouch!' she had pricked her finger on one of the thorns, "Here let me." Mamoru took her hand gently, kissed her finger, and then to her surprise licked the blood. His face changed slightly, as if he was hungry, she dismissed it quickly. He hadn't let go of her finger, but kissed it again then her hand, then he gazed into her eyes, grabbing her quickly he kissed her deeply, moving his thumb gently onto her neck and started stroking it again, she slipped her hand up his t-shirt, running her hand along his smooth muscular chest, he stopped his kissing her, and started kissing her neck then nibbling, does he want to bite me? She asked herself, he pulled away, roughly, she heard him muttering under his breath, "Mamo-chan?" she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, he tensed, and he spun around quickly grabbing her hand.

"I need to tell you something, but I don't if I should or want to, to be honest."

"I'll listen, if you want to tell me." She said quietly, pushing the strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes behind his ear. He smiled and kissed her cheek, 'thanks' he murmured. They sat on the cool grass; she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

He sighed as if coming out of a deep trance, "You won't believe me."

"Try me." She said more daring than she felt.

"I'm the son of a human and of a…" he paused, "a vampire." He said quickly.

"You're right that is hard to believe, but for some reason I believe you." She smiled, "Though it might explain the fascination with stroking my neck…"

He smiled at her, "It is, actually. And well the reason I didn't want, not entirely true I did want to, but I didn't because I made a promise." He confessed.

She laughed nervously, "You know I've watched you for as long as I can remember." She murmured blushing. "You never exclude anyone, you're unfailing nice to a newcomer something I can never be." She gave a soft smile, "I take it this promise involves not biting?" She bit her lip, "You wouldn't hurt me." She stated.

Mamoru looked shocked, "You mean, you're actually willing to let me bite you?" A strange smile appeared on his face, it frightened her a little. He moved a little closer, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly his eyes searching hers.

"Yes." Sounding surer than she felt.

The sun had set; the moon was rising, throwing a pale light across the garden, it looked eerie. What time was it she thought? She looked at his eyes; they were no longer blue but grey, steel grey. He tilted her chin and kissed her lips softly, her cheek then moved down her neck, her hair lose around her shoulders was moving slightly, his hand brushing her skin lightly, she shivered a little, his hand slipped about her waist, he pulled her closer, she could feel his body against hers, his heart racing with apprehension, or mine? She felt his sharpening teeth prick her neck, she gave an involuntary gasp, he bit in harder, she gripped his shirt against the pain, quickly changing to euphoria a soft moan escaping her lips, he stopped, the first thing she felt was warm blood trickling down her neck, she felt a little weak, but Mamoru's strong arms held her close to him, she felt a finger run up her neck slowly, taking the blood, that finger was put to her lips, she licked it instinctively. She was being laid down on a soft bed, covers being drawn over her, she heard a hiss of pain, and she tasted something warm and metallic in her month, blood? Then.

Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Tropical Remix – I promise it will all be explained

Kahnaii – I love cliffhangers.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! KJ

Chapter 3

The sun woke her up the next day, again, she pulled the covers over her head wanting to go back to sleep, her head was sore, she had a sickening taste in her mouth, it tasted metallic and felt sticky. She tried to remember the night before, she remembered Mamoru biting her but everything after that was a blur. She pulled herself out of bed and went to wash the taste from her mouth; it was oddly pleasantly but yet not. She slipped on a dressing gown and went down stairs; she downed the orange juice in the fridge, that's a little better she thought.

"Morning, Usa. Up early again I see." She heard her grandmother say cheerily.

She stood up revealing her face, "Morning, grand mum." She smiled.

Her grandmother had a horrified look on her face, "Usa, you're so pale. Is anything wrong?"

"I…no nothing, really, just feel a little weak that's all. I'll be better once I eat, probably."

"Yes I suppose you will." She said shakily, "But go and sit down in the living room. I'll cook breakfast." She pushed, Usagi, out of the kitchen. Usagi thought a little about, she looked in the hall mirror, her glass smashed to the floor. Oh my god! She thought I didn't know I was this pale, her grandmother ran out of the kitchen, "Usa, what happened?" she looked to the floor and then Usagi, "Go and sit in the living room and rest." She ordered; Usagi walked slowly to the living room. What did he do to me? She sank into a chair. She moved her hand slowly up to the place where he had bitten her that was hidden under her dressing gown; she felt two small pin sized holes, barely noticeable at first glance. She ate her breakfast with relish; she didn't realize how hungry she was. She went upstairs and got dressed she needed to see Mamoru. Her grandmother stopped her, she insisted she was fine; she gave in and let her out.

She ran to the park, then to the spot where they had been the night before.

'Mamoru?' she called questioningly.

"Yes." A calm reply from a shadow.

"I need to talk to you." She said urgently

"I know." He replied calmly.

How can he be so damn calm, right now?

"That's easy." He said with a small laugh, "I know what I am now and what you are becoming."

What the hell!

"Hell has nothing to do with it, my dear."

"How can you do that?" she asked shakily.

"Simple." She jumped he was standing right behind her, and slipped his arms about her waist.

"Mamoru?" She shivered, she wasn't sure if this was the same person, "What happened to you, to _us_?" she asked frightened.

"I'm still the same person." He murmured gently in her ear, "As for what happened to me, to us, it's the reaction I was expecting."

She tried to push away from him, but he held her firmly, gently though, "Let me go." She said more calmly than she felt.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because…you love me." He let go of her instantly. She turned to face him, "Now, you are actually telling me, you _knew_ this would happen, before you bit me?" She blurted out angrily

A small smile appeared on his face, "No, only afterward." He said quietly

She tried to remember the previous night, she didn't remember much. Pain, blood…blood? I didn't remember that before.

"What do you remember?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Stop that!" she yelled, more frightened of what he could do. She buried her thoughts deep inside herself.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to be frightened of it." He traced his finger gently down the side of her face, to her chin tilting her head so her eyes could meet his. He met cold-steeled intense blue eyes, but he saw them falter for an instant. In that instant she slept, Mamoru catching her in his arms, "Now my love it's time to take you home." He whispered.

Mamoru stepped inside the door closing silently behind him, his footsteps echoing in the empty halls, at last I'm home, he thought to himself. The high roofed hall lined with pillars, a floor of dark marble and walls of wine-red. My home, a part of him rejoiced. He walked up a long staircase toward where Usagi now slept, he was worried about her, she was so angry at him, God but she was beautiful in her anger, her blue blazing eyes had made him want her even more. Yet he hesitated at the door, she slept still he entered. A ray of pale moonlight entered through the gap in the curtains, her beauty made surreal by her pale skin, made whiter still by moonlight, and light hair, looked sliver in the moonlight. He sat near her waiting for her to wake; she stirred her waking thoughts of past dreams. Her eyes opened pale blue at first, but darkening as she looked around her, Mamoru remained silent. Her eyes settled on Mamoru, "Where am I?" she asked, her eyes expressing her anger. She sat up.

"Home." He answered shortly.

"You are at home here," she replied, "not I." She paused a little longer, "But I suspect that's all about to change."

With that in mind Mamoru captured in her eyes, she fought this with all she had but somewhere within her wanted to change, wanted to gain this unknown power. Mamoru smiled, as he saw this desire he pulled at it, pulled it to the forefront of her mind, her mind withering in agony as this unwanted desire was pulled forward, she screamed in anguish, slipping into unconsciousness. "It begins."

' _Where am I?' she cried out in terror, looking in all directions, she ran in one then again in another. It so dark, her mind reeled._

' _Usagi' A voice. It called her again she followed it slowly warily, something was amiss, she struggled to remember, 'Usako' she saw light, she ran 'come back to me my love' it called out she was bathed in light blinding and white._

She gripped at a strong arm the person returned the pressure. Her mind returned to her body with a sudden lurch, she fell into the arms of…of she looked up Mamoru! She used what energy she had to move far away from him, "Usako?" she looked around but blinked in confusion, where am I? She asked herself. She was still in the park, "Usa, are you alright?" She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm herself, "Usako, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I must have had a nightmare." She shivered still uneasy about what she had dreamt, didn't feel like a dream.

"You fell asleep, I left you to sleep but I thought you might want to go home now." He moved closer, hugging her, and then giving her a small kiss. Usagi wanted him there for comfort she wasn't sure, but she kissed him deeply, Mamoru was a little shocked but he followed.

"Can you walk me home?" She asked after moving away.

"Of course." Mamoru was a little spooked about what had happened, I hope I haven't caused this, he thought to himself.

"Goodnight, Mamo-chan." She said.

"I look forward to seeing peoples' reaction at school tomorrow." He answered, "Goodnight."

Usagi walked inside, a little confused, I must be losing days, she thought, "Usa, is that you?" Her grand mum shouted, "Have you eaten?" she asked as she walked out of the kitchen, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I think. No I haven't eaten, but I'm not that hungry, I'll just have a sandwich, then I'll turn in I feel rather tired." She said distractedly

"Ok Usa, you go up and settle I'll bring it up to you. You look too distracted to make anything." She said her voice full of concern.

"Thanks." She murmured, she went upstairs, and sat on her bed staring rather blankly, she got changed slowly and lay down. She dozed a little, hearing her grand mum come in.

"What is the matter? You know you can tell me. Go to sleep, Usagi." Her grand mum only ever called her that when she was really worried, "I'll phone the school tomorrow, tell them you won't be coming in."

"No, don't, Grand mum. I'll be fine I just need some sleep."

She fell asleep as her grand mum left the room.

She woke up suddenly, 'Where am I?' she looked around, a little frightened, no recognizing the dark room, lights suddenly went on, she jumped, "Good evening, Usako." A silky voice greeted. She turned to find the source of the voice, "I hope you are well?" said the voice from behind her, and she jumped again.

She looked side long at her companion; "Mamo-chan?!" she almost flew off the bed trying to escape, but that was impossible.

"Escape, is a little out of your reach my dear." He said as she flew directly into his arms. She didn't struggle once she reached him though.

"Why? What are you?" She asked, pushing away from him and walking slowly across the room.

"You know, very well why and what I am." He replied cryptically, walking back toward her he slipped an arm around her waist pulling her toward him, he moved her light hair with his other hand away from one side of her neck, he bent down to bite her but hesitated.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid?" She taunted her heart racing.

He threw her forcefully down onto the bed, "Why should I be afraid." He approached her rapidly.

She lay there unafraid, "I'm not the one who hesitated." She murmured quietly.

He stopped suddenly and searched her eyes, he saw pity, "Why do you look at me with such eyes?" he asked only inched from her face and neck.

"I pity the young man I once loved and the creature that holds him." He moved away, Usagi sat up; she kept eye contact with him however.

"Neither he nor I need pity from you." He said slowly.

"I fail to see why not. Why do you keep spiriting me away?" she asked rather knowingly.

"What an odd question at time like this? I would have thought you would be more concerned about what I was going to do to you."

"Simple, I have been here twice. You have done nothing."

"Indeed. You may think that." Usagi felt suddenly tired, "Now, it's time for you to sleep, my dear." She lay down and fell into a deep sleep.

'Usa?' She heard a quiet voice.

"Grand mum?" she answered in a quiet voice. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up.

"Are you alright to go in today?"

"Yeah, grand mum I'll be fine, don't worry." She got changed into her uniform quickly, pleating her long light hair while her grandmother made her breakfast. She made sure she had everything; it occurred to her that she had forgotten to do several pieces of homework; they should let me off I think. She walked down the stairs leaving her bag by the door.

She sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, eating her breakfast.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

She hastily swallowed her egg in her mouth, "Yes. Though I imagine that I may get into trouble for forgetting to do my homework." She laughed a little though it was a very nervous laugh.

"Alright, if you think you'll be fine." She said sounding more worried.

"Will see you later." She said cheerfully as she left the kitchen, she picked up her bag and slipped on her shoes and left quickly.

She slowed down as she went out of view of the house. Usagi lent against the wall taking a few deep breaths, what is wrong with me? She asked herself, maybe I should stay at home, no, and I'll go on. She took her time getting to school; it took her ten instead of her usual five minutes to get there. She rested under the shade of a large tree, ok I should do some of this homework here at least some of it will be done, she opened her chemistry book starting reading the page, she got through a few more before the bell went. She walked quickly into school; I feel fine now, that's good nothing to worry about. She took her time getting to her registration class, stopping by her locker on the way up to drop off unneeded books and picking up other ones.

"Morning, Usako." She blushed at the nickname, "Walk you to class?"

"Sure." She replied, more confidently than she felt. He slipped an arm around her waist, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you." He whispered, silkily reminding her of her dream. She hoped it was nothing but that. She responded by leaning a little closer to him, he seemed content with that. They walked into class, Usagi practically holding her breath waiting. Nothing came everyone was silent. She sat down quietly, feeling very nervous she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Mamoru sat next to her, no seating plan in this room; he took her hand under the table, gripping it reassuringly, she turned toward him, a weak smile on her face. I hate this too much unwanted attention. She didn't see Mamoru stare at everyone individually making them back off to make her less nervous. Gradually everyone started talking again. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Bit better now that they're not staring at me constantly." She laid her chemistry book on the table.

"Why do that just now?"

"Oh, well…" she blushed, "I forgot to do any work at the weekend."

"Sorry, that would be my fault." He said sincerely

"No, don't blame yourself, I've just been a bit tired lately, that's all." Concern crossed his face, "don't worry about me I'll be fine." She said when she saw his face, "I just need to take it easy." Usagi added.

"Alright, if you say so." He replied disbelief plain in his voice. She managed to finish reading the passages set before leaving for her chemistry class. "See you later, Usako."

She was nervous before her next class, all right I can handle this, it is only people after all, she took a breath, walking in and sat down in her usual seat. Some of the girls' from the 'in' crowd sauntered over, "Hi Usagi." The leader sneered they actually know my name, weird.

"What do you and your clones want, Hino?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Touchy, think we're all that just because you're dating the hottest and most popular guy in school." She laughed, her clones followed suit and laughed too.

God they are so shallow, "No, actually. I take it your considering turning me into one of you _because_ I'm dating Mamo-chan." I shook my head, "No chance. Now if you don't mind I have work to do. "

She left sitting down at the other end of the classroom. God what is happening to me? I've never done that before, well I know I could have said more and sank to her level, good thing I didn't, though it would have her clones snickering, she smiled to herself just imagining it. She continued to read her book a little further on. Everyone settled into their seats chatting away, Usagi however was trying to figure out some of the homework, Mrs. Davies walked in, the class quietened down as she walked in. Usagi didn't bother to hide that she hadn't done her homework as she had her books open already, but Mrs. Davies didn't pay much attention to that fact.

"Good morning, let us see if I can teach you anything about chemistry today." Her customary greeting rang out, she had a pleasant voice though not when raised in anger, but she didn't anger easily. "I'll take in homework at the end of the lesson. I hope you have all done it, otherwise you will have a very difficult time today." The class groaned, oh great, Usagi thought, oh well I have only myself to blame, but it looks like I'm not the only one, I suppose I can take comfort in that. "Alright, then, I want you to read the passages you were supposed to read at home, since it appears that most of you haven't done any of the work." She looked at Usagi when she said most; Usagi shook her head indicating a negative answer to her silent question, "Tsukino-san take the register up to the office please." Usagi got up closing her book, slipping in the paper to mark her page. She took the register for her, noticing a slip of paper with her name on it. She left the classroom, pausing to read the paper, 'please wait outside' it stated oh well looks like I'm getting into more trouble than I thought. She waited outside the door, Mrs. Davies came out a while later.

"I'm rather disappointed in you Tsukino-san." She said first, "You are my best pupil I would have expected more from you."

"I know I'm sorry." I did mean it. Usagi swayed slightly and lent against the wall.

"Usagi are you alright?" her teacher asked.

Usagi shook it off, "Yes I'm fine, and I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Alright you do look a little pale though, take your time with the register and here, " She racked in her pocket and placed money in Usagi's hand, "Go to the vending machine get some sugar in your system to counter dizziness. Visit the nurse if you need to." It wasn't a request either.

"Thank you." She said a little awkwardly, "I won't be long." She started down the corridor.

"I know, don't worry about the homework you'll catch up." She walked back into the class.

Usagi made her way slowly up to the office; maybe I'm not ok after all. She dropped the register at the office, and started making her way back to class, "Usako!"

"Mamo-chan!" He jogged up to her, in shorts and t-shirt, "PE?"

"Yeah, what gave it away?" He laughed. "You're in Rei's chemistry class aren't you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"She's not bothering you?"

"Aside from being her normal airhead self no she's not." Mamoru laughed

"Well gotta go can't slack off. Cya later for lunch." She started back to class pondering about the dreams she was having, if in fact they were dreams, they seemed so real though, and another dizzy spell started causing her to stagger to lean against a wall. She took a few deep breaths steadying herself, I'm alright now I think, and she walked on.

"Perfect. She will soon be ready."

Usagi went through the most of the day dizzy spells continuing but becoming more frequent she always insisted she was fine to her teachers, the spells gradually grew worse but she persisted and got through the rest of the day Mamoru watching her progress, she is turning faster than I thought, she will go home and rest, then it will be time.

Usagi stumbled in the door to her house; she left her bag at the bottom of the stairs and pulled herself up to her bed to sleep. She never bothered with covers just let herself sleep.

She opened her eyes slowly, not the same dream again, she looked around the room, not here this time, time to find out if this a dream, 'Ow.' Ok I'm convinced it's real, so I've been taunting a real vampire, all right so how are you going to get out this stick Usagi. She sat up, but laid back down again, why do I feel so weak, oh god please no, he didn't, her hand went to her neck, she froze, oh no.

"Not quite yet, my dear." Said a familiar voice, she sat up quickly and steadied herself, I will not appear weak in front of him. "I wouldn't blame you if you felt tired, even I can't go a week without a meal. In fact I'm surprised you lasted this long." He sat himself on the bed next to her and smiled, "Well, if you'd like to follow me I can rectify that problem." Usagi attempted to get up; "I see that it's gone beyond the point when you can no longer walk." He slid an arm under her arms; she pushed him off with what little strength she had, "This will be a lot easier with your co-operation, but it is not required."

"Why should I need your help anyway?" She managed to say.

"If you do not accept my help now you will die." His voice almost rose in anger, "And I want you to live." He added in almost a whisper. He lifted her now with very little trouble. Usagi drifted in and out of consciousness; no I am going to stay awake.

Damn it I'm losing her, if she doesn't get anything now she will die, Mamoru bit his wrist breaking the skin, gripping his hand forcing the blood onto her lips, 'Drink it.' He whispered to her, she licked her lips and groaned a little; good she's coming to, he stopped next to a chair and laid her gently down, he moved his wrist to her mouth, 'no' she murmured.

"You must or you will die."

Her eyes opened slightly, "I'd become like you." She muttered weakly.

"Yes. Now please drink." He begged.

She took what she could before falling to darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't realise I hadn't posted this one ^-^;

TropicalR I will include them eventually, I just really love Mamoru and Usagi (although I am guilty of being a fan of Usagi and Seiya only because the last season is so sad.)

SMSM92. Thank you XD I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 4**

She lay there murmuring deliriously, thrashing in her covers, despite her lack of energy shown by her drawn face.

Mamoru sat next to her concern written over his face, I can't let her return just yet, but I can't leave her, I won't leave her, not now. I wish I knew more about this stage, I don't know what she is going through. All I know is that her body is dying nothing else. I wish I had never asked her now. I knew what would happen only after I drew blood, my mother forbade me to take it unwillingly from anyone, but she let me, I knew she was different from when I first met her, but I never knew her, I wanted to know her, she always seemed to be sad about something, she never seemed to have any friends, but she treated everyone so coldly as if she didn't want to make any. Even now she pushes any help away, why must she always refuse help, what made her this way, I know she never knew her parents, but why.

'Usako. Let me help you.' He whispered quietly.

As if she had heard him, "Someone help me." She asked quietly, she woke then, her eyes opened, tears forming, "Mother. Father." She shook her head disbelieving her mind in turmoil.

"Usako?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Would you be alright, if you just foresaw you're parents murdered at the hands of your own kind." She said vehemently, "And, yes before you ask I am one of you. I hate what I've become." She buried her face in her hands. She rose a few moments later, "I'm going to kill them even if they are my own kind, I know why my parents left me, to protect me."

Mamoru remained silent. I would think she hates me now.

"No." she said gently, "I don't hate _you_. I hate what you are, I hate what I am." She kissed him then.

"I want to help you." He offered.

"No, I don't…." She paused and smiled, "I'm being foolish am I?" Mamoru nodded, "Then say farewell to your parents, I will to my grandmother." She looked at him, "Meet me under the beech tree, I know where they are, but we need to hurry."

She found her grandmother, dozing on her armchair again, "Grand mum, wake up, I want to say goodbye."

"Usa?" she looked at her granddaughter, "I failed your mother." She said sorrowfully.

"No, you haven't I'm going to save her, I know why they left. I will be back soon."

"Usa…" Usagi paused, "Good luck."

They were running through one of the industrial districts on the outskirts of the city, "I don't why they were in the city. But they were ambushed, turn right here."

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yes, just trust me." She stopped suddenly, "In here." She said laying her hand on the door.

They entered cautiously although the creaking door would have already given them away. It had already started. With speed she did not know she possessed she attacked the first and second breaking both necks, Mamoru followed taking another two down. "Four down six left. Mamoru upstairs two to the right, one on the left. I'll take the other three." He shrugged not concerned about how she knew.

She burst into the basement level throwing the first violently against the wall. The last two advancing on the couple "Duck!" she yelled as she flew at the two attackers bewildered at the interruption, they died in an instant.

"You really ought to watch your back a bit better Usa." Her lover piped up behind.

"Obviously didn't hit him hard enough. You didn't get away unscathed either, Mamo-chan." She added with a chuckle fingering the torn sleeve.

"Usagi?" The woman asked tentatively.

"No it can't be her, she's..."

"A vampire, father, yes it is me." She let the words sink.

"And still our daughter." Her mother said stubbornly catching the thunderous look her father sent to Mamoru

"So that's where you get it from." Mamoru chuckled.

"You! You are, how did you find her?" Her father growled.

"He wasn't looking for me. He is not his father." Usagi answered.

Mamoru started "How do you know?"

"You passed all your knowledge and heritage to me. It only surfaced after I turned." She answered softly. "Let's leave this place there will be more soon." She turned away, Mamoru moving to her side. "You can follow us. If you can." She added to her parents looking over her shoulder with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you sure they managed to follow us?"

"I am certain. Now." She turned on him, backed him to a wall and kissed him with a savage ferocity that surprised him and returned in kind. She pulled away somewhat reluctantly.

"Wher.." He found a finger over his mouth. He was baffled by her behaviour.

"Not now." She teased stroking his neck. "We have guests." She gestured to her slightly breathless parents.

"Welcome. Please follow us we will make ourselves more comfortable." She moved to the left to a small apartment with roaring fireplace, two two-seater sofas and rather delicate looking table between them. "Please sit." She sat herself to the left, Mamoru followed suit while her parents sat opposite. A strained silence followed.

"Why?" Asked her father, his voice cracking slightly.

"He loves me, I love him." She answered simply.

"Love." Her father scoffed, "These creatures are incapable of love."

"Grand mum would beg to differ."

"My mother. She is well?" Her mother spoke suddenly

"Yes very well, I left her to no harm." She sighed the more human Usagi coming forth at the thought of her Grand mum. "She was somewhat distressed by what happened to me, but I think she expected it as she had known Mamoru's family for some time."

"Yet she let you out with this monster!"

"Yes father." She answered calmly, grasping Mamoru's hand to prevent him doing anything regrettable, "Mamo-chan forgive my father he is somewhat ignorant of our ability to withhold our hunger."

"Kenji! Enough." Her mother spoke out at last.

"No, Ikuko, I want to know why." He replied heatedly

"She has already said she loves him isn't that enough." She answered quietly. "Usagi, you said you and Mamoru are different. How?"

"I am not entirely sure. I think it is to do with that I already have vampire heritage and Mamoru comes from a purer linage than most." She eyed her mother, "If I am not mistaken you had a similar weak spot to Grand mum." She chuckled.

"Well yes, that is why my mother was so forgiving." She smiled fondly

"Ikuko what is she talking about?" Kenji murmured.

She sighed heavily, "I suppose you should know, I knew that it wouldn't stay hidden forever."

"We will leave to talk, mother. You can fill me in later." She touched her shoulder gently before leaving the room.

"What on earth is going on Usako?" Mamoru demanded

"Sorry." She bit her lip, "I'm still processing a lot of the information your blood has woken in me. I need to rest..." She stumbled slightly, Mamoru catching her instantly.

"It can wait come why don't you lie down while your parents talk."

She smiled her eyes clouding over slightly, before letting them slip closed. He lay her down watching her sleep peacefully for the first time since her change.


End file.
